Not Everything is Expected
by Tashi
Summary: Problems at the palace, and who else but Thom, Alanna, and friends to fix them? *more detailed summary enclosed*
1. Default Chapter

**Title**- Not Everything is Expected  
**Category:** Action/Adventure, Romance  
**Keywords: **Alanna, convent, Thom, knight, Tortall   
**Rating:** PG for mild cussing  
**Summary:** Thom chickened out of the plan, and Alanna was forced to go to the convent. Now she's 16 and visiting court in order to find a husband, or that's what was supposed to happen. However, she's arrived at the wrong time, and the palace is chaotic. The queen is deathly ill, Thom is worried, and everyone is suspicious of certain nobles. The commoners are rioting in the street, and George Cooper is having problems controlling the thieves. No relationships in this story are written in stone, so all shippers are welcome.   
**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Tamora Pierce and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**A/N:** I'm sorry but the spacing got a bit messed up. It shouldn't be too hard to read, though. ****

The Reunion of the Twins   


The carriage pulled to stop and Alanna was woken by her maidservant. "Lady Alanna, we've arrived."   
Alanna yawned and stretched. She waited as the door was pulled open by some squire. The boy offered his hand, which Alanna took. She stepped down and looked up to see who the squire was. "Thom?" she asked, slightly shocked.   
Her twin grinned and bowed. "And here I was thinking you had forgotten all about me," he said.   
Alanna rolled her eyes and pulled him into a hug. "Damn, I've missed you," she whispered softly into her twin's ear. It had been a long 6 years since they had last seen each other.   
Thom laughed. "Nice language for lady," he said smirking at his sister.   
Alanna glared. "Shut up, Thom," she snapped.   
Thom laughed again. "Would you like me to lead you to your rooms, Alanna dear?" he asked. "The servants will get your luggage."   
Alanna shrugged. "Sure, why not," she replied. She linked hands with her brother.  
Thom grinned at her and started walking towards the palace. "I take it you're here to find a husband?"   
Alanna rolled her eyes. "Something like that," she said. "Although I'm only 16. Too young to get married."   
Thom raised an eyebrow. "Some girls are engaged when they're 15," he commented.   
Alanna just shrugged. "Yeah, well, that's some girls," she said shortly. By now they had arrived at the palace, and Thom moved to open the door.   
Thom shrugged in reply. "So why didn't you reply to my last letter?" he asked.   
Alanna glanced sideways at him. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "I sent a reply ages ago."   
Thom frowned. "I never got it."   
Alanna stopped in her tracks. "That's odd," she said slowly.   
Thom sighed and continued walking. "Not really," he said. "There's been weirder things happening lately."   
"Really? Like what?" asked Alanna curiously.   
Thom glanced around and shook his head quickly. "I'll tell you later," he muttered.   
Alanna frowned at the secrecy, but she only shrugged. "So tell me how training has been going."   
Thom groaned. "It's alright, I guess. Hard as ever, you know."   
Alanna grinned. When they had been younger she was always the stronger one. "How are you compared to the rest in your class?"   
Thom shrugged. "Mediocre, I guess. I can hit a target with a lance about 3/4 of the time. As for bow and arrow..." Thom trailed off. "Let's just say that I will never use a bow in battle."   
Alanna laughed. "You never could hit a target when we were younger," she said, smirking.   
Thom glared. "Yeah, well, I can use a sword."   
Alanna raised her eyebrows. "Really?" she drawled dubiously.   
Thom smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, Coram's been after me. You should hear him."   
Alanna shook her head slightly. "I wonder what Coram would have done if we had switched places." She glared at her brother, who just looked away.   
"Alanna, don't give me any of that crap. I've got enough of it from other people," Thom snapped.   
Alanna frowned. "What's happened?"   
"Jon won't talk to me since I had an argument with him. The magic classes are a waste of time. The teacher is...actually, I'll tell you about him later. The queen's ill and everyone in the palace is short tempered." Thom glanced at his sister. "Let's just say this isn't the best time for you to have come."   
Alanna nodded slowly. "There's more, isn't there?" she asked.   
Thom nodded. "Yeah, but not here." The urgency in his voice was evident.  
Alanna nodded. "Sure. Where is my room?"   
"Around the corner," Thom replied. "If you need help, just ring for a servant." He smiled slightly at her as they rounded the corner. "Although, knowing you, you'll just wander around the palace by yourself."   
Alanna grinned. "Probably," she agreed. Thom had stopped in front of a door and opened it. She gasped once she had gotten a glimpse. "Is this my room?" she asked in astonishment.   
Thom grinned. "Yeah, they only give ladies the best, of course."   
Alanna was too amazed to take the bait. She pushed past Thom and entered the room. "Damn, it actually looks comfortable."   
Thom rolled his eyes. "She arrives at the palace and expects to be given damp, cold quarters. What else could you expect from Alanna of Trebond?"   
"Shut up, Thom," his twin replied good-naturedly.   
Thom laughed and stopped abruptly as a bell rang. "Damn, got to run," he said. "Afternoon classes." He made a face.   
Alanna laughed and waved him away. "Go away then. I'll talk to you some more later."   
"Why does it seem like there's a threatening tone behind that?" Thom muttered.   
"Maybe because there is," Alanna replied innocently.   
Thom rolled his eyes. "Come down and eat supper with me. I'll be at the squire's table."  
Alanna shrugged. "Sure. Will I get to meet your friends?"   
"Yeah, at least the ones that are still talking to me." He made a face.   
Alanna laughed and moved to close the door. "See you later, Thom," she said.   
He grinned and ran down the hall, off to his classes.   
Alanna shook her slightly and closed the door all the way. She moved to the window and opened it, gazing out and admiring the view. A few minutes later she heard the door open again. Two servants entered carrying her luggage, and her maidservant followed them.   
Alanna smiled and thanked the servants, who then left. The maid said quietly, "I'll unpack for you, Alanna."   
"Thanks, Eiyeen. I'll get some sleep then," Alanna said. She dug through one of her bags for a moment before pulling out a night robe. She quickly changed out of her travel clothes and lay down on the bed. Before falling asleep, she said to the maid, "Wake me up before dinner, please. I'm eating with Thom tonight." She barely heard Eiyeen's reply before drifting off to sleep.   
***  
Later that day Alanna found herself at her brother's side, and trying to learn the rest of the squire's names.   
"This is Gareth, commonly know as Gary, of Naxen," Thom was saying. Gary grinned at Alanna, who smiled back. Thom went onto the next person. "This is Prince Jonathan." His tone was neutral, but Alanna could tell that there was a lot of tension between the two of them. She wondered what had really happened. "This is Alex of Tirragen, and this is Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak" Alanna smiled at each one in turn. She wished she could remember everyone's names. Thom had introduced her to basically everyone at the table.   
Alanna grinned at all of them. "Well, it's good to meet you all at last. Thom writes about you in his letters."   
Gary grinned back. "Good stuff I'd hope."   
Alanna shrugged. "You'll never know."   
"Oh, do tell us," Raoul said, with a wicked grin. "We all need the chance to get back at Thom."   
Alanna looked at her brother. "What did you do this time?" she asked, grinning slightly.   
Thom looked interested in his plate of food. "I was just testing out some new magic that I learned...." he explained.   
"He fooled us into chasing people around the palace," Raoul interrupted, mock-glaring at the red haired squire.   
Thom sunk in his seat, with an equally fake scared expression. "Oh please don't hurt me, brave knight," he begged.   
Alanna smirked. "If this is how you all treat him, I think I'm going to have an enjoyable stay at the palace."   
Thom sat up. "Thanks, Alanna," he said sarcastically. "I knew I could count on my twin."   
Alanna just gave him an innocent smile. "Who, me?"   
Thom rolled his eyes. "No, it's just pure coincidence that we look alike, are the same age, and have the last name," he said, still sarcastic. "Yes, you."   
Alanna grinned and shrugged. "Just clarifying matters," she said, smirking.   
Thom let out an exasperated sigh. "Yeah, whatever."  
Jon smirked. "Trebond here is a very serious person." His matter wasn't all that joking. Thom frowned slightly, but said nothing. Alanna glanced between the two of them, and at the others, who just looked uncomfortable.   
Gary broke the silence. "We'd better get to the library and do our homework," he said.   
Thom grinned, relieved the awkward silence had been broken. "What? Gary deciding to do his homework?"   
Raoul shook his head. "Will miracles never cease?"  
"Probably not," the prince said, pushing back his chair and standing up. He glanced at Alanna. "You coming with us."   
Alanna shrugged. "Sure, why not," she said. "I've got nothing better to do."   
Jon glanced at Alex, who was talking to some squire whose name Alanna couldn't remember. "Alex, you coming to study with us?"   
Alex shook his head. "I might show up later," he said. Jon shrugged and glanced at the others.   
Thom stood up, quickly followed by the rest. They put their trays away and walked down to their rooms. Alanna waited in Thom's room until they were all ready. The walked to the library, where they all sat down in the comfortable chairs.   
Alanna conversed with Gary for a while, enjoying his good company. She kept glancing at Thom and the Prince, who were sending each other glares over their books.   
"Is there something going on between those two?" she asked in a quiet voice to Gary.   
The squire shrugged. "I'm sure Thom's told you they got in an argument." At Alanna's nod, Gary continued. "Well, Thom hasn't taken back his words, and Jon's stubborn."  
"So's my brother. It's a Trebond trait," Alanna said.   
Gary raised an eyebrow. "I take it you're headstrong as well?"   
"Yeah, probably worse than Thom," Alanna said grinning.   
"What's that?" Thom asked, hearing his name.   
"Oh, just saying how the Trebond family is notorious for being stubborn," Alanna replied.   
Jonathan rolled his eyes. "I second that," he said grinning.   
"Shut up, Jon," Thom snapped. Jon locked his eyes, and to the other three onlookers it appeared as though they were battling with just their eyes.   
Raoul glared at them. "Stop it, you two," he snapped.   
Thom broke the stare and lowered his eyes to his work. He didn't say anything. Jon frowned for a minute, and then just shrugged. He sent an apologetic glance at Gary, Raoul, and Alanna.   
"Where's Alex?" Thom muttered. "I need the math whiz."   
"I'm right here, Thom," the squire in question replied, coming through the door. He shut it behind him and took a seat in between Alanna and Thom. "What's the problem?"   
"This stupid math," Thom muttered. "The damn problem is too hard."   
As Alex explained the problem to Thom, Alanna turned back to Gary and Raoul. "Would you guys mind telling me exactly what Thom said to the prince?"   
Gary exchanged glances with Raoul. "It's better if you here it from Thom," Raoul said slowly.   
Alanna rolled her eyes. "Fine," she muttered. She moved her chair over and glanced at Gary's homework. "Fun," she said sarcastically.  
Gary looked up and grinned. "You think this is bad? You should check out some of the other homework we have. The only teacher that's ever interesting is Sir Myles. His classes are everyone's favorite."   
"He's a good teacher, even though he is kind of odd. He's a knight who believes in books more than the fighting arts," Raoul said, shaking his head in disbelief.   
Alanna grinned. "Can I meet him?"   
Jon, who had been listening to the latter part of the conversation spoke. "Sure, he'll be at the ball two nights from now."   
Alanna grinned. "Thanks," she said to the prince, who smiled back before turning his attention back to his homework. Alanna once again what Thom and Jon had wondered about. She sighed softly to herself. Whatever it was, she wasn't going to let Thom's opinions influence her. She sincerely like Price Jonathan, even if he did seem a little imposing.   
A few hours later that night, Alanna decided to call it night. She stood, muttering a good night. Alex looked up and offered walk her to her room. Alanna accepted.   
"So do you like what you've seen of Corus?" Alex asked as they walked down the halls.   
Alanna smiled sleepily. "Yeah, it's great," she murmured.   
Alex nodded. "That's good." He hesitated a moment before saying, "Don't let the argument between Jon and your brother bother you. They'll apologize to each other eventually."   
Alanna nodded. "Yeah, I just wished I knew what they were arguing about."   
"Thom will tell you, I'm sure," Alex said. By this time they had reached Alanna's rooms. "Goodnight, Alanna," he said.   
Alanna opened the door. "Goodnight, Alex," she said in reply. After the squire had left, she shut the door, changed in her night robe, and fell asleep. This time she would dream until morning. **A/N:** Jon and the rest of his group are going through the Knight's Ordeal in the winter, which is in a few months. That is why they are all squires at the moment.   
Next chapter: Alanna learns why Thom is worried and what his suspicions are. We learn about how George Cooper is faring, and how the commoners feel about the events happening up in the palace. There's to be a ball, and Alanna has to choose a partner. Who will she choose? Raoul? Gary? Alex? Jon? Someone else completely? Read to find out. There will also probably be a flashback of Alanna's time at the convent or of Thom's time as a squire. Maybe even both.  
I hope you've enjoyed reading the first chapter. Please don't forget to read and review. Constructive criticism is welcome. Thanks for your time. 


	2. Chap 2

Title- Not Everything is Expected  
Category: Action/Adventure, Romance  
Keywords: Alanna, convent, Thom, knight, Tortall   
Rating: PG-13 for cussing  
Summary: Thom chickened out of the plan, and Alanna was forced to go to the convent. Now  
she's 16 and visiting court in order to find a husband, or that's what was supposed to happen.  
However, she's arrived at the wrong time, and the palace is chaotic. The queen is deathly ill, Thom  
is worried, and everyone is suspicious of certain nobles. The commoners are rioting in the street,  
and George Cooper is having problems controlling the thieves. No relationships in this story are  
written in stone, so all shippers are welcome.   
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Tamora Pierce  
and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is  
intended.  
Revelations  
Alanna stood in front of her closet, trying to chose between two violet dresses of two  
different styles. She heard the door open and turned half around. "Oh, hi Thom," she said once  
she caught sight of her brother.  
He grinned and walked over. "What are you doing?"  
She shrugged. "Trying to decide which dress to wear for the ball tomorrow night," she  
replied. "What do you think."   
Thom glanced over at the dresses and shrugged. "Don't know. They look the same to  
me."   
Alanna rolled her eyes. "Brothers," she muttered in disgust. "Thank the Goddess I only  
have one."   
Thom grinned at her. "It's not like you care which dress you wear," he retorted. "Who are  
walking down the stairs with?"   
"What are you talking about?"   
Thom gave her a look. "Tomorrow, at the ball..."   
Alanna frowned. "I have to walk down with someone?"   
"Oh for.." Thom began, but then realized his sister was serious. "Yeah, it's a custom.  
You'd better pick a partner soon or end up looking like an idiot."   
"Stupid custom, if you ask me," Alanna muttered in disgust, shutting the doors of her  
closet.   
Thom sighed. "Once again, I'm to the rescue of the fair lady," he said.   
Alanna raised an eyebrow. "I think I saw a pond outside," she said warningly.   
Thom shut up, the memory of his twin sister dunking him in the pond flashing through his  
head.   
"Thought so," Alanna said smugly. "Now, are you going to tell me what you were talking  
about the first day I got here? Troubles?"   
Thom nodded and grabbed her arm. "Yeah, sure. After we find you a partner," he said,  
dragging her to the door. Alanna glared at him and pulled her arm away.   
"I can walk by myself," she snapped.   
Thom grinned. "Good, I wasn't about to carry you."   
Alanna rolled her eyes and followed her brother out of the room, careful to lock the door  
behind her. "So, where are we going?"   
"To Gary's rooms. The rest are sure to be there."   
Alanna froze. "Them?"  
Thom raised his eyebrows. "Who else were you thinking?"   
"They're squires! I barely know them. Are they even going?"   
Thom rolled his eyes. "Jon's the prince, of course they're going." He resumed walking.   
"Fine," Alanna consented. "But I'm not walking with the prince."   
Thom shot her an amused look. "You couldn't, even if you wanted to. He's walking down  
with some visiting princess."   
"Oh," Alanna muttered, feeling stupid. "Right."   
Thom grinned and they walked in silence the rest of the way. Thom knocked on Gary's  
door and poked his head in. Seeing his friends there, he opened the door fully and walked in,  
followed by his twin.   
"Hey Thom, Alanna," Gary said, looking over. The rest said their hellos as well. Alanna  
smiled, feeling slightly out of place.   
"My dear sister has yet to find a partner for the ball," Thom said. "Anyone free?" He  
ignored Alanna's wince.   
Gary looked regretfully. "Sorry, I'm walking down with Lady Delia." He ignored the  
others' catcalls. Alanna silently felt sorry for Gary. He'd learn how vicious Delia could be. There  
was only one person that girl could be after. The prince.   
Raoul shook his head as well. "I being made to walk in with Lady Marie. Whoever she  
might be," he said.   
Alanna grinned. "Marie's nice, although she'll run you in circles with her speeches if  
you're not careful," she said. At their questioning look, she shrugged. "She was at the convent  
with me."   
Alex shrugged, his dark eyes regarding Alanna thoughtfully. "Well, it seems as if I'm the  
only one free," he said. "Lady Alanna, will you be my partner at the ball tomorrow night?"   
Alanna blushed and then inwardly cursed herself for flushing. "Sure, thanks," she said,  
dropping into a chair.   
Thom grinned. "Good, that's all settled.   
Alanna glanced sideways at him. "Who are you walking in with?" she asked curiously.   
Thom shrugged. "No one."   
Alanna stood. "Well, we're just going to have to change that." she said, grabbing his arm.  
She ignored the questions of the other squires.   
"Alanna, stop," Thom said after pulling the door shut. He wrenched his arm out of her  
grasp. "You know I was planning at serving at this banquet.What's up?"   
Alanna grinned at him. "You still have to tell me about the troubles'."   
Thom rolled his eyes. "For that you nearly took off my arm?"  
She shrugged. "Yeah. I thought it was a good coverup." She smirked. "Let's go to my  
room to talk." She paused. "Scratch that, let's go to yours. You have protection spells, right?"   
He nodded silently, leading the way. After they had entered, he closed the door and muttered  
a few words. Alanna saw a ring of purple fire for a few seconds before it disappeared.   
"You're getting stronger," she said lightly.   
He glanced at her and sat down on the bed. "I've been practicing. Something which you  
have not, I noticed."   
She glared. "I'm never going to use my gift, Thom. I hate magic!"  
Thom sighed. "Fine, I'm not going to argue about it. Back to the subject."   
Alanna nodded. "Yeah. So what's going on?"  
Thom frowned and began. "A few years ago we had a plague epidemic. It wasn't like the  
normal plague. There were hints of magic in it."  
Alanna arched a brow. "You think someone-"  
"-I know someone sent it," Thom interrupted. "I think it was Duke Roger."   
Alanna burst out laughing. "That's rich, Thom," she said, gasping for breath.   
He glared at her. "I'm perfectly serious."   
She saw that he was and calmed down. "Thom, the duke is well respected. He wouldn't  
have sent a plague for no reason."  
"There was a reason, Alanna," her twin said softly. "Jon got it. He almost died." He let  
that sink in. "Do you know who's in line for power after Jon? Duke Roger. You know something  
else? The queen isn't going to have anymore children." He smiled grimly as she realized what he  
meant. "Now do you believe me?"   
"He's trying to take over the throne?" she asked.   
Thom frowned. "Yes...and more. He's up to something else as well. I just don't know  
what, yet. I think he's been consorting with our neighbors. And not in a good way either." He  
sighed. "Also, the people of the city are rioting. It's pretty dangerous to go down there now  
without getting mobbed."  
Alanna gulped. "What are we going to do?"   
Thom shrugged. "Nothing, for now. Just keep your ears open and watch out for Roger.  
He's one of the strongest magicians in the land."   
"Stronger than you?"   
Thom shrugged. "He has more knowledge, more practice. Potentially, could I be stronger  
than him? I don't know. Maybe."   
"Oh shit." Alanna said, sinking into the chair. "This really has ruined my trip."   
Thom grinned. "No it hasn't. Come on, you can watch us practice on the courts."   
***  
George Cooper glared angrily at the thieves around him. "You steal, not murder," he  
snarled at them. "Especially nobles. What the hell were you thinking? Do you want to bring the  
army down on us? Kill anymore of the rich, and that's exactly what will happen!" George paced  
angrily across the floor. Life the past few months had not been good. There had been riots, deaths,  
and he'd steadily been loosing control of the thieves. He glared. "Just get out. Clear this room and  
let me think," he snapped. He watched them mutter among themselves, but thankfully they left.  
"Damn, damn, damn," he said to himself. He grabbed a goblet and poured some wine, ignoring the  
splash onto his clothes. He drowned in a gulp and poured some more. Sinking into his chair, he  
lowered his head, turning the cup thoughtfully in his hands. He made no move as to drink it.  
"Your majesty?" a voice said, interrupting his thoughts. "Cluxon wants a word."   
George gave a brief nod, not looking up. He heard the door close quietly. Sighing he leaned  
back in his chair and got his emotions under control.   
The door creaked open, admitting a young man of barely 17 years. He said nothing, but  
moved quietly towards George. The king of thieves hooked a foot around a chair and spun it  
quickly towards the youth. Cluxon barely jumped out of the way of the spinning stool. "Sit,"  
George spat. Cluxon swallowed hard and sunk carefully down onto the chair.   
"Your majesty?" he said softly.   
"Two dead and one injured. When's it going to stop, Cluxon?" George's soft voice was  
laced with fury.   
"I don't know what your talking about," Cluxon replied, feigning ignorance.   
The older man let out a harsh bark of laughter. "You were seen in the act, Cluxon. Do you  
know what I do to people who betray my friends and I." He smiled grimly as the other man began  
to shiver uncontrollably. "You like your ears, right?" at the quick confirmation, George continued,  
"Good. Now, you're going fix your mistake by supporting me in every fashion."  
Cluxon nodded, obviously wanting out. "Of course, your majesty."  
George smiled briefly. "Good, then we understand each other." There was more that  
Cluxon would have to do, but that was left unsaid. The younger thief understood.   
"Perfectly, your majesty." There was a hint of mockery, but George ignored it.   
"Good night, Cluxon," he said, nodding towards the door, which a guard opened.   
George waited until the young thief left before throwing his goblet across the room. It hit  
the wall, the red wine staining the white wall. "Have someone clear that up," George snapped at the  
guard, standing up. He stalked towards the door, intending to catch a few hours sleep before dawn.   
***  
"So how did you get to be friends with Gary and the rest?" Alanna asked her brother.  
"They're a few years older than you."   
Thom shook his head. "That is not a story I'm going to tell you," he said forcefully.   
Alanna grinned. This had to good. "Come on, I'm your twin. Tell me," she said coaxingly.  
He groaned. "Fine, but it's embarrassing." He bit his lip and continued. "I got in a fight  
the first day and needless to say I lost. Badly."   
Alanna smirked. "Who'd you fight?"   
Thom swallowed. "Alex, in a sword fight."   
Alanna burst out laughing. She had learned earlier that Alex was the best squire with a  
sword. "About what?"   
Thom shrugged. "Honor, I guess. It was stupid, and I just realized that this is really not a  
conversation I want to be having..."  
Alanna grinned. "No, I don't think so," she said. "Tell me, or I'll just ask Alex. I'm  
walking down with him tomorrow so there's plenty of time."   
Thom didn't meet her eyes. "He called me a scrawny brat because I fell down the stairs and  
then accused Coram of tripping me."   
Alanna stared. "You really don't get along with Coram, do you?!" she said, shaking her  
head in mock-disgust.   
Thom glared. "Shut up. I didn't want to be here."   
Alanna raised her brows. "Whose fault was that? Yours. We could have gone with my  
plan."   
"Yeah, and then just gotten in more trouble. Brilliant, Alanna. Really," Thom said  
sarcastically.   
She glared. "Shut up. It would have worked."  
He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, because you'd be able to hide..." he blushed and abruptly   
stopped speaking.   
Alanna shrugged. "I'd figured something out, as always," she lied. She silently wondered  
what she had missed by not coming to Corus five years ago. She shrugged to herself. She couldn't  
change the past. Thom was probably right anyway. They would have been caught.   
"Sure," Thom muttered, obviously not believing her. "Here we are at the practice courts,"  
he said abruptly.  
"Like I hadn't noticed," Alanna muttered.   
"Shut up, `Lanna." Thom shot her a glare, and then shrugged as they made their way  
towards Raoul and the prince who were watching a duel going on. Thom smirked. "Looks like  
Gary challenged Alex to another duel. What a fool."  
"Why do you say that?" Alanna asked.   
"Alex is the best with a sword," Thom explained. "What's the duel about?" he asked  
Raoul.  
"Nothing, Gary's just trying to beat Alex again," the older boy replied, not taking his eyes  
off the duel.   
"Looks like he's going to fail," Alanna murmured as they watched Alex knock the sword  
out of Gary's hand. Alex held the sword at Gary's throat.   
"I yield, again" Gary muttered resignedly. Alex grinned and sheathed his sword. He held  
out a hand, pulling Gary up to his feet. Gary retrieved his sword and the two made their way  
towards the crowd.  
"I heard you're the best," Alanna commented to Alex. He shrugged.   
"With the sword, yes."  
"I feel so special, being accompanied by the best squire," Alanna said, grinning.   
"I resent that," Jon called out.   
"What, the point that I'm the best or that I'm being accompanied by the most beautiful  
lady?" Alex asked  
"Both," Jon said. "Why you get Alanna and I'm stuck with snobby princess, I don't  
know."   
"Some of us are just better, cousin," Gary said, smirking. "In a lot of things. Like writing  
poetry. Your eyes sparkle-"  
"Shut up, Gary," the prince interrupted quickly.   
"No, continue. I want to hear about the rest of the poem," Alanna said, grinning.   
"It was pretty bad," Alex said. "He was absolutely infatuated with this girl. Wrote tens of  
poems and recited them outside her window."  
"Did not," Jon muttered sullenly.   
"Did so." Gary retorted. "We'd know, we were the ones who had to pretend to like the  
poems, just so you'd leave us alone. `But Gary, I don't know if she'll like it' what rhymes with  
eyes?'"  
Jon flushed. "I've got better things to do than listen to this," he muttered, walking away.  
"I'll see you guys in class."  
Raoul grinned. "Poor boy. Off to go fix his wounded pride."   
Alanna grinned. "Is he always like this?"   
"Jon? No, not really. He just hates being embarrassed, especially in front of a lady," Alex  
said.   
There was a brief silence after that, which Alanna interrupted with, "Thom, you never did  
tell me why you're fighting with the prince." The other squires flinched, and quickly made excuses  
as to where they needed to be. Thom watched them go with sullen eyes.  
"It's not really any of your business," he told her.   
Alanna shrugged. "Maybe not, but I'm curious."   
Thom sighed "Fine, but not here." The twins walked from the practice rink in silence until  
Thom decided they were far enough from the people. He sat down on the grass and Alanna plopped  
down across from him.   
"Tell," she commanded.   
Thom leaned forward, resting his chin on his hands. "Well, I told him about my suspicions  
of Roger. He didn't believe me, saying I was jealous of all the time he spent with Roger. We got  
into a heated argument, and we both said stuff we shouldn't have.He said that I should be grateful  
for all that Roger was teaching us in our Gifted classes." Thom laughed bitterly. "Roger's  
teaching us basics, just so he can monitor us. I've learned much more by reading in the library. Jon  
said that I was jealous of Roger's power and experience...which is true, in a way."  
Alanna studied her brother. "You could have become a great sorcerer," she said softly.  
"We could have switched places and you could have gone to the City of the Gods."  
Thom shook his head. "It wouldn't have worked. And even so, than there would have been  
even more trouble here. Who would have saved the prince?" He shook his head. "No, it was better  
this way. At least Jon is alive." He stood, offering his hand. She ignored it and stood up.   
"Are you going to apologize to him?" she asked.   
"For what?" Thom asked indignantly. "He was the one who started the insults. I was just  
trying to explain." As usual, her brother was being stubborn.   
"He's a prince, and from what I've seen, arrogant as well. Or proud, at the very least,"  
Alanna said.  
"I know, but I can't," Thom said softly. A bell rang from the palace. "Classes," Thom  
said, making a face. "I'll meet you after?"   
Alanna nodded. "Sure," she said, turning and walking back towards the palace. Her brother  
was still as stubborn as ever. Apparently six years of training to be a knight hadn't knocked that out  
of him.  
  
TBC   
  
Next Chapter: The ball, with Alex escorting Alanna. But will that relationship blossom? And how  
much of a lady is Alanna? And what else is happening in the city, and what will George do about it?  
  
Thank you to all who reviewed. I promise that I will actually update this story now... 


End file.
